A Mob Story
by Belle Beans
Summary: It's 1923. Women are homemakers and the Italian Chicago Mafia is running around. Fresh from the small town of Forks, Washington, Isabella Swan has become the biggest Chicago reporter under the aliases I.M. Swan. When a stranger set on revenge discovers the truth, he threatens to reveal her unless she gets him what he wants. A story that will ruin Edward Masen and his family. AH
1. Three Strangers and a Best Friend

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing but the plot and some lovely OC's that might jump in there. Oh, I also own some of the outfits. (:**

**Before Note:**

**Many of you know this story from what I had previously started before my accident. Please be aware that it is not the exact same. As I have stated before, the underlying plot is the same but I've decided to take a different approach. Please, please, please keep this in mind as you are reading!**

**Thank you all.**

It's 1923. Women are homemakers and the Chicago Mafia is running around with all the power. Fresh from the small town of Forks, Washington, Isabella Swan has become the biggest Chicago reporter under the aliases I.M. Swan. When a stranger set on revenge discovers the truth of her gender, he threatens to reveal and destroy her unless she gets him the one thing he wants. A story to bring down the biggest mafia in the world. To the people, they're known as The Capones, under Al Capone. But in reality, they're the Masens, under Edward Masen.

**Prologue**

_Wednesday, August 22, 1928_

Five years ago, on this exact date, I met the love of my life.

Four years ago, on this exact date, I lost someone important to me.

Three years ago, on this exact date, I welcomed Angelo Masen into my life.

Two years ago, on this exact date, a hole was dug deep into my heart.

One year ago, on this exact date, I was given one of the best blessings ever.

It was a pattern. Good, bad, good, bad, good. This was a year for the bad and it just might be the last.

The choice was up to me. But either way, I died... and so did he. There was a gun to my head but a knife to his back. Ruin my life to destroy his or lose my life to empty his?

I looked down at my protruding stomach and sighed.

A simple story brought me to this life. A simple story brought me to him. Now, underneath my fingertips lay the button that could send this story off and end all. A gun to my head but a knife to his back. Say yes and the gun is lowered but the knife is inserted and twisted. Delete and the knife is thrown away but the trigger is pulled that will release a bullet on a mission to blow my brains out. It seemed I had one decision to make. Love or life?

"We love you, Edward Masen. We always will." I whispered as I hit the final key.

**Chapter 1**

_Tuesday, August 21, 1923_

"And how is the writing coming along?" Mama's voice sounded through the phone. I smiled as played with the frayed ends of my night dress. I lay on tiny bed as the residents above me were yelling, again.

"It is coming along well, Mother. I've become the biggest reporter in the city and they've yet to know who I am." I sighed, content with the status of my life in this current moment.

"And how is Angela, darling? Her family misses her so. Says they wish she would call them." Oh, my mother. Always intruding on other's familial matters.

"Angela is doing well and she will call when she's ready, Mother." I explained, sounding exasperated but truly amused at my mother, once again. The church bells tolled nine times, reminding me of the hour. "Mother, it's getting late. I must be going soon."

"Oh, I know, dear. But I miss you so much." Her voice dropped to a saddened tone and it tore at my heart. "When are you coming home to visit?"

"Soon, Mama. I promise." I whispered, as I had plenty times before.

"I love you, Isabella. As does your father." My mama said, trying to prolong me hanging up.

"I love you, too, Mama. Goodbye now." Before she could respond, I hung up the telephone. Angela came into my bedroom right as the line clicked dead.

"Was that your mother?" She asked carefully, sitting upon my bed.

"Yes, it was her. She says that your family would-" Angela silenced me as she held up her hand.

"I know, but I'm not ready yet." She whispered, tears evident in her voice.

When I had decided to move to Chicago, my best friend, Angela Weber, had made the decision to move with me. My parents, accepting my dream, allowed me to move and they thought that having Angela with me would make it less unbearable to part with me. Angela's parents, however, were not as accepting. On the night before our move, they had a huge argument, cementing Angela's decision to move with me. Every Sunday evening, when my mother calls, she always asks me to convince Angela to speak to her family.

I gathered her in my arms before she could fall apart and whispered, "Angel, you only need to when you're ready. But you miss them, and they miss you. It makes the most sense to call them."

"I- Okay." She whispered, as she had every time we went through this. But she still had yet to call.

"Now, wipe those tears, Angel. We've got a busy morning tomorrow." I said after her tears had dried up.

"It is Monday, after all." Angela finished our inside joke. We laughed together before she gave me a hug and sighed, "Goodnight Bell."

"Goodnight Angel." I sang as she danced out of my room. I snorted at her unladylike antics.

_Oh, if her mama could see her today._ I thought to myself as I turned out the light and laid my head down to rest.

* * *

_Wednesday, August 22, 1923_

The combination of the sound bells tolling and the warmth of the sun's rays awoke me from my sleep. Little did I know that last night would be the last peaceful sleep I would get in a long time coming.

"Oh, goodmorning!" Angela exclaimed shocked as she walked into my bedroom with a cup of tea in her hands.

"What a pleasant surprise, Angel." I spoke with sleep in my voice. Although my mind was still in a state of waking up, I wasn't stupid. She wanted something, as always. I shook my head and laughed at her, saying, "What do you want?"

"You caught me, Bell." Angel laughed as she set the tea town on my bedside table. "Michael Newton wants a date with me but I told him I have to speak to you about it. So, Bell, what do ya say?"

"Tonight?" I asked as I sat up. Angel never asked for anything unless she really wanted it. She wouldn't go out on dates unless I was okay with it.

"Yes, Bell. Tonight." She replied with a voice full of hope. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"I guess but please be back before nine. You know that that's when the crazy people come out." Angel squealed and hugged me as tight as she could while whispering, "Thank you so much!" over and over again in my ear.

"No problem, Angel. I trust your judgment." I smiled as I hugged her back before remembering the time. "I have to get dressed now. Must find something new to write about."

"Oh, yes." Angela said as she skipped out of my room. Once again shaking my head at her antics, I stood up and walked to my closet. I decided today would be a simple day and went with a light blue sundress. I gently snatched the white cardigan my mother knitted me as a gift and slipped it on. Today, I felt like being something sweet. I slipped my feet into white ballet flats and secured my pearl earrings into my ear. What's a woman without pearls? Before leaving my bedroom, I put on my locket with the pictures of myself and my family inside and grabbed my light blue clutch. Running a brush through my long, wavy hair, I decided to put it into a middle ponytail and slipped into the bathroom to do my morning routine. After brushing my teeth and applying the slightest amount of lipstick, I was ready to leave.

"Have a good day, Angel!" I called out as I left the apartment.

"Be good, Bell!" She replied with her normal response. I laughed as I skipped down the steps of my building and pushed the door open to the outside.

"Oh, the air of Chicago!" I sang as I took in a deep breath of fresh air. I decided to stop at the grocery store to browse for what would be needed later. The walk took no longer than two minutes before I was in the dairy isle, browsing for milk. As I reached forward to grab one, a hand bumped into mine, sending waves of intensity through my arm. I looked up at the owner of said hand and gasped.

"I'm sorry, madam." A velvet voice spoke from perfect lips. The man had bright, green eyes and hair that was disarray underneath his fedora. His toned skin went well with his vibrant eyes that made my heart race. A crooked smile spread across his face. This man made my 5'7" body of pale skin with brown hair and brown eyes feel as if I were less than ordinary next to him. His frame towered over mine and it was clothed in a nice suit that reminded me of the images of mobsters. Something about this man screamed run but my body wouldn't bolt because something made me stay. "I'm Edward."

"Isa- Isabella." I stuttered through the response of my own name as my clouded mind began to clear up. "I'm Isabella."

"Well, Isabella, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward chuckled as he stretched his hand out to grasp mine. I shook it slightly before shaking my head to clear the lingering clouds. "I'm assuming that you want that milk."

"Um.. actually, I can wait. I don't want to have to haul it around town while go walking." I said, my voice steady. A smile spread across Edward's face and I damned him for being so gorgeous. Using this chance as my out, I said, "I uh.. I must be going now."

"Wait," Edward called out before I could completely turn my back towards him. "You're gorgeous, Ms. Isabella. May I take you out on a date?"

"Oh, Mr. Edward, you have it wrong. I don't date." It wasn't a lie. I came to Chicago to work on my career and called off dating, but I couldn't tell him all that.

"Well surely you can make an exception, can you not?" He spoke confidently and I just wanted to kiss the smirk off his lips. But that was not me. I'm not even sure where that thought came from. Sensing my hesitation, Edward shrugged and grasped at my hand that had fallen to my side. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you my phone number and you call me when you're ready for a date. The offer will be ever standing."

"Oh, Mr. Edward, I cannot. You must have some gorgeous woman awaiting your call at this very second." The words slipped out of my mouth and I slapped a hand over it in surprise. I had just insulted this man who may as well be of very high social standing. How could I? My face flamed with embarrassment, I quickly said, "Oh dear, I'm so sorry about what I just said. I hadn't meant it. Please forgive me."

"Feisty but sweet, I forgive you, Ms. Isabella," He spoke, laughing. "But only under one condition."

"And what might that be, sir?" I asked, amused that he thought I was feisty.

"A date." I wasn't even shocked at that. "You give me a date, and I'll forgive you."

"Why, Mr. Edward?" I was confused as to why this man would want such a thing. "Why a date with me?"

"Because, Ms. Isabella, you," he caressed my cheek, "are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and I would love to have a date with you."

"I'll call you." I giggled as I grabbed the card out of his hand and walked away from him, without the milk. I shocked myself with the audacity that I had back there but I continued walking without looking back. As I exited the store, I noticed the men dressed like Edward standing outside of it. Knocking it off as a coincidence although my reporter instincts were telling me to back around, I continued on my way.

After an hour of walking, I came across a green space with people bussing by it and nobody stopping in it so I decided to. Sitting on an empty wooden bench, I crossed my legs as a lady should and leaned back to watch the clouds in the sky. Only a few minutes passed before someone sat on the bench next to me. Turning to look at my peace intruder, I was met with bright, blue eyes. But this time, they belonged to a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your thoughts." A sweet voice spoke from this woman's bright red lips. She was beautiful with tanned skin and brunette hair. Her white and pink plaid skater dress flared out on the bench as she set her white bag down next to her while crossing her legs. She looked like she was just out for a stroll. "Why, I'm just crazy for forgetting to introduce myself. Hello, my name is Mary-Alice."

"It's uh.. It's nice to meet you, Mary-Alice. I'm Isabella." I spoke as I shook her outstretched hand. It didn't slip my eye that she was wearing a brand new engagement ring that shone brightly in the sun. "Recently engaged?"

"Oh, yes. Happy times." Mary-Alice smiled a sweet smile that made me kind of jealous. She had a love that made her smile like that. My dream was to have that but here I was only nineteen. "What about you, Isabella? Any relations?"

"Oh, dear, I'm only nineteen so no. There are no relations at this moment." I was once again shocked. I would never reveal something like that to someone I didn't know. But something made me trust Mary-Alice. Something told me it was okay. "You're not afraid of being robbed on these streets? You are wearing quite a flashy ring."

"Oh, no. My fiancé is very well known and always has me watched as to protect me." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. I turned to notice the men from the grocery store standing around the park at inconspicuous locations. Noticing, Mary-Alice said, "You have a very good eye, Isabella. You should call him."

"How- how do you know?" I asked, suddenly on high alerts.

"Oh, no, please don't be scared." Mary-Alice said as she placed a comforting hand on my knee. "Edward is my cousin, I was there in the grocery store when you met him. You hadn't noticed me because you were so into him. I just simply wanted to meet the woman who captured his attention and ran out on him. Edward never gets shocked like that and he never tells someone he just met his first name. So, I wanted to see why he would."

"I- I have to go." I said, standing up abruptly. Mary-Alice stood up just as quickly and I watched as her guards tensed up, ready for action. Mary-Alice grabbed both of my hands.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't let this prevent you from calling him." I opened my mouth to respond as she continued, "I saw your face when you were walking out of the store. You were going to call him."

"Mary-Alice, I have to go." I said quickly and snatched my hands away from hers before walking- more like running- away.

"Please, Isabella!" She called after me. Ignoring all her pleas, I kept running away until my lungs burned leaving behind her and her pleas. Today has been a very, very strange day and I just wanted to go home. It hadn't even been eleven in the morning yet, according to the bell's tolls.

"Oh, Lord, give me the strength to get through the rest of the day." I prayed as I walked onto the sidewalk and began my journey home. But the saying wouldn't be true if all things hadn't come in three's. A blonde man with piercing blue eyes slid into my path. Agitated, I asked, "Yes?"

"Now, now, Isabella. Is that any way to speak to the man who holds your career in his hands?" Even his voice was sleazy but what he said had caught my attention. I felt a shocked look come across my face for a split second before I reconstructed it. "Oh, that grabbed your attention. Tell me, Isabella, how do you know the Masens?"

"The who?" I questioned, confused. "I have know idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, but you do. You've spoken to two of them today." Noticing the realization spread across my face, the sleazy blonde smiled. "I'm going to make you a deal, Isabella."

"I do not have an idea of what you're talking about or what you could want but you have nothing to give me as I have nothing to give you." I spoke firmly before trying to walk away. The blonde grabbed my hand to stop me. "Sir, you're hurting my wrist."

"Now, listen here and listen close, Isabella, or should I call you I.M. Swan?" He whispered into my ear. "I want a story on the Masen family. It has to be a big one, one that will destroy their lives and spill all their dirty little secrets. Get me that, and I won't destroy your life or spill your dirty little secret."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." I struggled to say as his grip tightened on my wrist.

"You want to continue your little success? Get me my story." He whispered again, his voice deadly. "I'll be in contact with you. In the mean time, get closer with the Masens. In fact, call Edward, go on that date with him tonight."

"If I don't?" I asked, my voice steady but my heart racing with fear.

"Oh, don't test me, Isabella. You don't want to see the outcome." He spoke as he turned to walk away, letting go of my wrist.

"What's your name? I need to be able to contact you, do I not?" I asked. I didn't want to contact him, I wanted to report him.

"Oh, Isabella, I'm not that stupid." He laughed as he walked away.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration and turned to head home, rubbing my reddened wrist. This man comes into my life at the grocery store and I end up getting stalked by his cousin and bombarded by his enemy. What does this man do? Why are there people guarding him and threatening me? Why me?

The church bells tolled eleven times and I ran up the four flights to my apartment with Angela.

"Angela, you will never believe what has happened to me so far!" I called out as I entered the apartment. There was no response but the silence. Where was Angela? "Angela, are you here?"

No response.

"Angela?"

No response.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself as I began searching the tiny apartment after setting my clutch down on the coffee table. She hadn't mentioned leaving this morning but she must be on her date.

_I guess I'm alone now._ I thought to my self as I slipped off my shoes and cardigan. Mama would have a heart attack if she saw me sitting on my couch at this moment during the midday.

'Go clean something or find a man,' she would say.

"Go find yourself a man, Isabella." I muttered to myself as I noticed the card sticking out of my clutch. A bright idea popped into my mind. I grabbed the card and ran into my bedroom where my telephone was. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I dialed the number and listened to it ring. With more confidence, I said, "Get yourself a man, Isabella."

"Masen." The velvet voice of Edward answered the phone. I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't say anything. He really was a Masen. After a long moment of pause, he said, "I'm going to hang up now."

"Wait, no." I said quickly, shocked that I said that. This man just keeps making my life weirder and weirder.

"Isa- Isabella?" Edward asked.

"Hi." I responded, meekly. Edward made my stomach twist into knots and my heart race.

"You called." He sounded shocked but happy. "I actually didn't expect you to call."

"I, uh.. I didn't expect me to call either." I admitted. My stomach knots tightened. "I actually got home earlier than expected and I.. I guess I decided to call."

"You're very adorable, Ms. Isabella." Edward admitted, chuckling through the phone.

"I am not sure I understand what you mean?" I tried to sound offended but my smile spread.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad, Ms. Isabella?" He asked.

"You caught me, Mr. Edward." I giggled. "About that date?"

"How about tonight?" He asked.

"To- tonight?" I was shocked, that was so soon.

"Yes, Ms. Isabella." Edward spoke through his chuckles. "How about seven o'clock this evening?"

"That sounds so.." I paused.

_Take it or leave it, Isabella. This is your one and only chance to save your career. The sleazy man might have a very good reason to want this story. Plus, it would make you big. Take it, Isabella. _I thought to myself.

_No, you're not a conniving person. That's not who your parents raised._ My subconscious yelled.

"Isabella?" Edward asked, worried.

"Wonderful." I replied. "That sounds... wonderful."

"Wonderful." Edward chuckled. A smile spread wide on my face. "Where should I pick you up from?"

"Oh, I thought I was going to meet you." I spoke, truthfully.

"No, Ms. Isabella. That's not how dating works." He laughed, he seems to be doing an awful lot of that. "Have you ever been on a date?"

"Yes, I have." I answered, defensively. "I've- I've been on a date before."

"Alright then, Ms. Isabella." He chuckled, again.

"Stop laughing at me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Isabella."

"And stop with the Ms. Isabella. My name is Isabella." I said, starting to laugh. The events today made me laugh and now I'm going on a date. "Come get me South Ellis. I'll wait outside the door."

"Oh, Ms.- Isabella." Edward tried to hold in a chuckle. I sighed.

"Let it out." I giggled while he chuckled.

"I'll see you at seven, Isabella." Edward whispered, after he stopped his chuckling.

"I'll see you at seven." I repeated before the line clicked dead.

I laid down on my bed, bursting with happiness. I couldn't wait to tell Angel about today and what I hope to be a wonderful night. But until then, I had eight hours to myself and decide what to wear.

"I need something to wear!" I gasped as I sat up abruptly in bed. I have absolutely nothing to wear and no best friend to tell me what to wear. "Oh, Angel, why disappear when I need you?"

No response.

"I'm such an idiot." I huffed before falling back onto the bed. Rummaging through my mind of the clothes that I have for about two hours, I remembered one dress that I had gotten two years ago.

'A modest flapper, that's what you'll look like in this.' My mother exclaimed as I had twirled in it in front of a mirror. My grandmother had gotten it for me as a birthday present. I smiled at the sky.

"Thank you, Nana Marie!" I exclaimed to the sky although my Nana Marie wasn't dead, not even close. Pulling out the white dress, I decided to go with the white shoes my mother had bought me.

'These are the shoes of the future.' Mama would say just to get me to wear them. The gold pedant on the shoes matched well with the gold of my locket.

My stomach growling reminded me to eat so I laid the dress on the bed and my shoes on the floor and skipped into our tiny kitchen. Remember that I didn't buy milk- and why- I decided to fix myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich because I didn't want to be too full for tonight's date. I squealed at that thought.

"Oh, Isabella." I muttered to myself. The sound of the door opening and closing awakened me from my haze as I was finishing up making two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. The bells tolled two times as I called out, "Hello?"

"Bell!" Angela called out in surprise as she walked into the kitchen. She wore her typical out that I said she was always holding dear. She had one a collard skater dress with the cardigan her mama knitted for her button up. She was slipping out of her favorite bowed flats, and set her light green clutch on the kitchen counter next to mine. I didn't miss the gold promise ring she wore or the pearls in her ears. Her parents had gotten her those things as a gift for her birthday the year we moved here. It was their way of apologizing and making her promise to remain pure.

"'A daughter as pure as a pearl is every parents' dream.'" I whispered my Nana's quote as tears weld up in my eyes. Looking at Angel, I noticed her eyes doing the same. "I miss them."

"I do, too." Angel whispered, wiping at her eyes and laughing. "Enough of this emotional crap right now."

"Angel!" I gasped, laughing at her audacity to use that language. "Papa would be rolling over in his grave if he heard that."

"He'll be rolling over in his grave if he found out about my date." Angel replied as casual as ever, but she wasn't wrong. In our town, parents dictated who their daughters would be courted by and wed to. "How was your day so far? Why are you home so early?"

"Oh, Angel, if only you knew." I muttered as I plated the sandwiches and decided to give one to her. We sat at the dinning room table as I began to tell her about my eventful morning. I told her everything, from the store encounter to the phone call. As I finished, she was holding back laughter. "Why is everybody laughing at me today?"

"Because you're so naïve, darling." Angela spoke as she placed a hand over mine. "The Masen family is a large, mafia family. At least, that's what Mike said."

"You've been seeing him already?" I exclaimed, pushing aside what she said about Edward's family.

"No, I bump into him a few times a day. He offers me coffee and lunch and whatnot but I decline. Well, I did." Her face broke out into a smile. "He was so happy to hear about you allowing me to go out. I mean, it's not like your my mother but he understood that I wanted- pretty much needed- your approval."

"Oh, Angel, you're so happy. What are you wearing?" I asked. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

"Of course," she giggled. She pulled me into her bedroom, excitement buzzing off of her. On her bed lie black halter neck dress with white polka dots. Underneath her bed were a pair of white heels and a black clutch lay on the dress. "I'm going to wear my special pearls."

"Oh, Angel! You're going to look amazing." My eyes began to tear as I pulled her into a hug. Angela was only a few weeks younger than myself but she was always a little sister to me and now it was like watching her grow up. The bells tolled three times, reminding me that time was flying by today. "Tonight, we're going on our first dates."

"Oh, you have to show me your outfit." Angela squealed before dragging me into my bedroom. She gasped at what lie on my bed. Turning to me with watery eyes, she exclaimed, "The modern flapper dress!"

"Yes, yes, I know." I laughed, shaking my head. Reminding myself about the piece I had to write today before the mailman came, I pulled from Angela and she knew the look in my eyes.

"Go write, girl!" She exclaimed. I laughed and walked into the living room to turn on the radio and grab my pen and paper.

_"Twenty days and America is still mourning the loss of late President Warren G. Harding. The question in the air: 'Will ex-VP and current President Calvin Coolidge be as cool as his last name?'"_ The newscaster laughed on the radio. Shaking my head, I began to write:

_The loss of late President Harding is hard, but why is America still mourning? We live in a land of the brave and free..._

The bells tolled six times as I was running down the steps with my freshly licked envelope to see Mailman Jimmy gathering his final letters from the boxes. He noticed my running and laughed, "Ms. Swan, almost late again, now. I won't always be here to wait to collect."

"Oh, Jimmy, you'll always be here and you know it." I giggled at our inside joke as I leaned in to kiss his wrinkled cheek. Jimmy and Angela were the only people in the city to know of my role as I.M. Swan. If it were to get out, there would be hell to pay simply because I am a woman. This reminded me of my deal with the devil and tonight. Running back up the steps, I quickly washed the day off my body before beginning to get ready. The dress hung loose on my figure but shaped my backside that was slightly larger than most.

'A blessing and a curse.' Mama called it. She would say, 'But, you're father has always loved it.'

"Ew." I whispered to myself as I shook _that _conversation out of my head. Curling my hair so it fell down to the middle of my back in ringlets and applying my lipstick were all I had left to do after I brushed my teeth and slipped on my heels. Making sure to secure my pearl earrings and locket, I took a deep breath before awaiting the tolls. I didn't have to wait long, though. As if they knew I were listening for them, the church bells rung the top of the seventh evening hour. "You're ready, Isabella."

_Are you doing this for you or for.. you? _My subconscious asked me. Blocking her out, I slowly walked down the four-flight staircase, taking each step at a time. I didn't need my known clumsiness coming out and taking this date to the ER rather than wherever Edward had planned. As I reached the last step, I took another deep breath before opening the building doors that separated myself from my date. Opening the door, I was met with green eyes and my breath flew out in one word, "Edward."

**End Notes:**

**Wow, you've read the whole chapter. Thank you! Let me know what you think by reviewing, please! Any suggestions would be welcomed in PM. I am once again without a beta as I could not get in touch with my old one. So, please recommend someone for me (it could be yourself). THANK YOU FOR READING! I was very, very stressed about restarting. Lemme know!**

**xoxo, belle beans (:**


	2. First Dates and Secret Kisses

**Disclaimer:**

**I've said it before and I'll say it again. Every little aspect of this story is owned by their rightful owners. I'm just borrowing the characters and such to make them my little puppets for I am the puppet master. Muah ha ha! Buut, the plot is mine... and the brownies I made tonight. They're very tasty. NO STEALING PLEASE!**

**Author's Note:**

**You've come back for more, YAY! That means I'm doing good for a fresh start. This bad boy just slipped right from my fingertips cause he couldn't wait to be told. So.. ON YOU MUST GO!**

_**Previously on A Mob Story:**_

_Opening the door, I was met with green eyes and my breath flew out in one word, "Edward."_

**Chapter 2: First Dates and Secret Kisses**

Wednesday, August 22, 1923

"Wow, Isabella." He whispered as his eyes raked my body. "You are so beautiful."

"Are you sure?" I questioned nervously. Now I felt that the dress was too short or the heels weren't proper or maybe my lipstick made him think I was a whore. Continuing my ramble, I said, "I don't look too whore-like tonight. Mama always said this was a modest flapper dress and that most flappers were whores and I really don't want to look like a whore on our first date."

"Isabella, you are gorgeous and definitely not whore-like." Edward chuckled as he reached for my hand, like a gentleman. I delicately placed my small hand into his as my flaming face from embarrassment began to cool down. Walking to the car that was parked on the sidewalk, he opened my door and motioned me in with an, "After you, milady."

"Why thank you, kind sir." I giggled as I climbed into the passenger seat of the car while making sure I didn't give him a view. Edward closed my door and walked around the front of the car to get into the driver's seat. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"I would love to but I cannot. It is a secret." He replied with a sly smile.

"Now, now, I'm sure your mother taught you better than to keep secrets from your lady." I joked around, fake gasping. At the stop light at the end of the street, I noticed a black car tailing us, and I told Edward, "I, uh.. I think someone is following us."

"Those are just my men, they're.." He paused, causing me to worry. "..making sure that we get to our destination in time."

"Are we going somewhere special, sir?" I questioned, honestly filled with curiosity.

"You'll see." He responded with a sly smile on his face. For some odd reason, his sly smiles made me excited, as if something good was about to happen.

"Fine, Mr. Secret Keeper." I pretended to pout and slumped into my seat but he never showed any action as if he noticed. We rode in a nice silence until we came across a small park with a candle-light picnic set up in it. I jumped in my seat and leaned closer to the window, whispering, "That's so pretty."

"You think so?" Edward asked as he parked next to it.

"Why, of course. Whoever is getting that is a lucky lady." I whispered. I looked over to Edward and noticed him smiling at me. "Why are we stopping? Let's not interrupt their date."

"We can't interrupt our own date." Edward said before climbing out of the car and running around to my side. I gasped as he opened the door and bowed to me with his hand out, saying, "After you, milady."

"Oh, Edward," I gasped as I grabbed his hand and climbed out of the car. The second my heels touched the ground, Edward stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug. Well, it would have been bone crushing if he weren't so tall and strong. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer against him. To any outsider, we'd look like a couple in love embracing and that made my heart race and my blood rush. As we pulled apart, I whispered, "Thank you for this."

"Only the best for the most beautiful woman." Edward stated as he led me to the picnic blanket. I giggled as he helped me sit on the blanket without flashing whoever would walk by. Edward pulled out a picnic basket out of nowhere and began unloading it. "I uh- I wasn't sure what you liked."

"Are you nervous?" I teased, giggling. Edward shook his head and there was a slight blush tint to his cheek. Reaching over, I caressed his cheek. He stopped his movements and looked at me. I blushed and quickly removed my hand before clearing my throat and looking at the covered food. In desperate need of a distraction, I asked, "So uh- what did you bring?"

"I brought my mother's baked penne." Edward smiled as I cocked my head sideways at the bake penne sitting between us. He gasped, "You haven't had baked penne before? Aren't you Italian?"

"I- I am. My mother and father's parents came to the States from a little old town called Ravenna in Italy." I admitted. "But, did you assume I was Italian because of my name?"

"N- no, you have Italian genetics with your porcelain skin and brunette hair and brown eyes." He spoke as his fingers trailed the length of my arm. "You're name kind of gave it away, though. But, I do love that the most beautiful woman is named beauty."

I blushed as I sighed, "Edward."

"Yes, milady?" He asked but before I could respond, my stomach growled.

"I'm sort of hungry." I giggled, forgetting what I was going to say to him earlier.

"Yes, that lion in your stomach is telling me that." He laughed along as he pulled out some plates and forks. He began to pull some chicken and other foods out. "So, what would you like?"

"Anything you're willing to feed me. But, don't make me fat." I demanded as I jokingly pointed at him. Edward shook his head.

"You will be beautiful anyway." He whispered. I blushed and ducked my head, again. He began fixing a plate of food. I looked up at him as he handed me the full plate with a little of everything on it. "It's my mother's cooking."

"I bet your mother is a good cook." I whispered as I took the food from him. One bite and I was in heaven. I moaned out loud before whispering, "So good."

"Umm..." Edward gulped as I looked up at him. His eyes were hooded and he seemed to be getting hot. What was his problem? I shook my head at him as I continued to eat the food.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked after a moment's silence that only consisted of him watching me.

As if I knocked him out a trance, he surprised me by simply smiling and saying, "You're just so beautiful."

"Alright Mr. Corny, you better eat or your going to get sick or something like that." I said as I pointed to his full plate that I hadn't even noticed he had. He laughed and we began to eat in silence, telling stories with our eyes. After what could've been an eternity of blissful silence and gazing at each other, I placed my empty plate next to me and laid down on the blanket. Edward followed suit and laid as close as he could. I smiled when he placed his hand over mine. "I think all I can say is wow."

"Why?" He asked, sitting up to look at me.

"This feels like a dream." I whispered, looking at him in time to see his face break out in a wide smile. "Thank you."

"I should be the one thanking you." He said as he laid back down, our fingers linked. I didn't respond, just enjoying the stars and the perfection of the moment. Tonight could not go any better. Edward was perfect.

_Then why did that man want that story? _My subconscious ruined the moment.

The man must be wrong. This man holding my hand right now could be nothing of what that weird man thought he was. This man fixed me a moonlight picnic in a clearing.

_How could someone who had the time to put something like that together have enemies like that weird guy?_

Edward seemed perfect, but maybe that was the thing.

_Was he too perfect?_

No, I don't think so.

_But, why would this guy do that?_

He seemed so set on revenge. He even threatened to reveal I.M. Swan.

_What would Mama do?_

She would laugh in my face at the idea of me even dating someone who she hadn't previously approved of. She was willing to give me the freedom of choosing where I would like to live but for me to date someone she didn't know would be pushing the boundaries a little too much.

_Is it really even that important?_

I don't even know.

_What if Edward never wants to see me after this?_

I think- I think I'm falling for him.

"Edward." I whispered, turning my head to see peacefully staring at the sky. The stars were out and the moonlight had made the evening even better.

"Yes, milady?"

"Thank you." I whispered. He laughed.

"You already said that."

"I- I know but I just have to say it again."

"Well, you're welcome, milady. I'm just happy you said yes."

Another pause.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked, cautiously.

"Yes, milady?" He responded calmly.

I asked one of the questions that was roaming around my head, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? You don't even know me."

He sighed, "That's the thing, Isabella. I would love to get to know you better. That's why."

"Oh." I whispered shyly. "Thank you."

"Isabella, stop thanking me." Edward sighed as he leaned over me. We stared at each for what seemed to be eternity. The silence was accepted, though.

"Okay, sorry." I giggled as Edward smiled down at me.

"How is your night so far?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"This is so romantic." I sighed, pleased with the way my night was going.

"You make me feel like I've known you for a thousand years." Edward sighed as we watched the stars. "That sounds really cheesy, huh?"

"Please, I know nothing about you." I admitted, giggling really hard at his cheesiness. "If my mother were to find out that I was on a date whose own mother wasn't her best friend, she'd flip out!"

"Anything you want to know?" Edward asked, laughing.

"Well, we're on a date and I've yet to know your last name." I said, hoping that it wasn't what I thought it would be but my hope was short-lived.

"Masen, Edward Masen." He said, making me giggle despite the fact that he was who I was told he was. At least, his last name was the same. Before I had too much time to dwell on it, Edward asked, "What about you?"

"Isabella Swan." I admitted, omitting my middle name. I didn't need him making any connections from me to I.M. Swan but once again, my hope was short-lived.

"Swan, as in I.M. Swan? Any relations?" Edward chuckled.

"Oh, how I wish. That man is making money off his stories." I lied. "But, sadly no, no relations."

"You best be pleased that you're not related to him." Edward said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Was Edward my or my alias' enemy? Did he hate him? Oh, please don't hate him, or me.

"Seems as if I.M. Swan has been making some enemies with his writing." What? Nobody's ever complained. Not to the editor at least. I guess I wouldn't know if _he_ was getting heat because _he_ didn't exist. It still bothered me how some people hated me for my writing. I wasn't writing opinionated stories. They were just stories of recent events and how it was looked at from another civilian's eyes. I hadn't wanted people to hate me for it.

"Wha- how?"

"I really don't want to discuss this right now, Isabella." Edward whispered as he leaned closer. I began to breathe quickly as my heart race picked up.

"Then, what- what do you want to do?" I questioned as he caressed my cheek.

"Let me know if you want me to stop." His face was so close to mind that I could feel his lips brush against mine as he spoke. Shaking my head as permission, I held my breath as he gently pressed his lips against mine. It was brief but sweet and when he pulled away, I couldn't help but smile. "You have very soft lips."

"I've never been kissed before." I admitted, lowering my head so that I didn't have to see his eyes.

"Good." Edward said as he gently pulled up my chin so that I would look him in the eyes. "I'd like to be your first and last kiss."

"Could you be my second kiss?" I asked with a newfound confidence. Edward smiled and pressed his lips against mine. His lips began to move against mine as he leaned over me. I laid back on the picnic blanket so he could lay his body against mine. My lady parts started to tingle as I whispered, "Edward."

"Mm." He moaned as he began to kiss down my neck. His lips molded against mine just as his body had. I could feel every part of him and it sent fire through my veins to know that I was affecting him the way he was affecting me. My lady parts screamed for his touch but as his hands began exploring my legs, my mind unclouded itself when I realized what was about to happen.

"Edward, stop." I pushed against his hands. Edward pulled away from my neck and smiled down at me.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't meant to get out of hand." Edward apologized profusely as he rolled off of me. I blushed crimson thinking of how I've never done anything like that before. Edward probably has. Has he?

"I- I just have never done something like that." I whispered. I should've figured that my admittance to never being kissed before tonight would've told him that, but my mind was begging to know what he has done. So I asked, "Edward, have- have you ever.. you know?"

He laughed at my question before seeing how serious I was although I know my face dropped the second a chuckle escaped his lips.

_He's must've gone all the way._ My subconscious told me. _What's that thing they call it? Hitting a home run?_

"You know what," I interrupted before he could speak. "It, uh- it doesn't matter."

"Bella-" He began but I held up a hand to stop him in a respectful manner.

"No, I crossed a line, I'm sorry." I muttered as I began to stand up. I don't know why his silence bothered me so much but it did. I felt like I couldn't breathe and I just wanted to go home now. "Can you just-" I paused so my voice wouldn't break, "can you, um-" I paused again choking back the tears that were threatening to fall, "can you take me home?"

"Bella, please-" Edward tried again until I interrupted.

"No, I-" I paused, choking back tears again. Why does this bother me so much? I couldn't tell him it hurt so I lied, "I don't care."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stood up in front of me. I began nodding furiously.

"Yeah, yes." I muttered, not willing to look him in the face. "It's uh- it's getting late and I'm just tired."

As if to prove my point, the church bells began to toll nine times.

"Your wish is my command." Edward joked as he pulled my chin up so I had to look at him. I smiled at him just to humor him but the images of him with another woman wouldn't leave my mind.

_I wish you were as innocent as I am._ My subconscious yelled, luckily he couldn't hear that.

"Just take me home, genie." I joked, humoring him, again. As if it were enough, Edward's smile widened a lot.

"There's my Bella." He whispered, leaning to place a peck on my lips. I let him, not rejecting and not returning but he accepted it. "Let's get you home."

"But, what about the picnic stuff?" I asked, suddenly aware we would be leaving our evidence in the park. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"I'll have some men clean it up for me." He shrugged as if it were the most normal thing in the world. But to me, it wasn't.

"No, Edward. We should clean up our mess." I insisted.

"I thought you wanted to go home." He argued, getting angry. Maybe it was because I was defying him but I was not his wife which meant I did not have to follow all of his orders.

"Not if it means leaving someone else to clean up after me." I argued back.

"Isabella, just leave it." Edward demanded, probably fed up with me.

"No, I'm not your wife!" I exclaimed. "You cannot make me do anything I don't want to do and I don't want to leave here without cleaning up."

"Fine, then clean up!" He yelled at me, throwing his hands up in frustration. As I got down to my knees to begin cleaning, I noticed that Edward was just standing there, watching me.

"You're such a man." I muttered underneath my breath. Edward must've heard because he bent over to me.

"What was that?" He teased.

"I SAID," I yelled, getting angry with him. I immediately felt bad but I couldn't stop. "YOU ARE SUCH A MAN!"

"You know what?" Edward said. I opened my mouth to respond but he interrupted me with, "No, don't answer me. Fuck it, Isabella!"

"Wha-" I didn't get to finish my question as Edward quickly picked everything up and threw it into the basket without giving a care in the world about the mess he would have to deal with later.

_No, wait, his men will take of it._ My subconscious mocked.

"Let's just get you home." Edward huffed as he held his hand out to help me off the ground. I took it, accepting the soothing shocks as they ran up my arm. He still cared and that's what mattered. I put him through hell over cleaning up the picnic basket but he still cared.

"Thank you." I whispered before we walked back to the car in silence. Edward helped me into the car before placing the basket in the back seat and climbing into the driver's seat. We drove for a while in silence before I couldn't take it anymore. Hesitantly, I whispered, "Edward?"

There was a pause before he said, "Yes?"

"Tell me more about you." I suggested.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"What are you going to tell me?" I playfully challenged.

"How about you ask and I answer?" He challenged back. He was going to make me work for the knowledge but he didn't know that I was a very hard worker.

"Where are you from?" I started.

"I'm from here, you?" Surprise, surprise.

"A small, dreary town called Forks. It's in Washington."

"Why'd you leave?" This was supposed to be about him, why was he asking about me?

"I wanted a career that you just can't get in a small town." Not a lot but truthful.

"What would that be?" Oh, wouldn't you like to know?

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you." I said with my most serious face before I began laughing hysterically.

"Oh, darling, you're hilarious." He responded with fake coldness.

"I know, I know. Where's my award?" I liked how I could be free with Edward without worrying about him judging me.

"Oh, ha." He fake laughed before really laughing.

"Alright, alright. It's my turn now." I said as we finished laughing. "Favorite color?"

"Right now, it's brown." The color of my eyes? He's so cheesy. "You?"

"Emerald green." I said before I even realized what I was saying. Before he could dwell on it, I said, "It's your turn now."

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

For women to be able to pursue the world without having the restrictions that men placed on them. "To be happy."

"To be happy?" Edward seemed confused.

"Nana Marie told me that the key to a good life is a happy life." I remembered when she would sit me down and tell me long stories about that.

_'You've got to be happy to have a good life, bambina.'_ She would say to me. _'Have love and be happy.'_

"That's an interesting look at it." He said as a thoughtful expression came across his face.

"Nana Marie is an interesting person." I murmured, thinking about her. "But, um.. What about you?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I think I just want to be happy." He used my answer! Why, though?

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"That surprises you?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"I would've thought you would've said something like money or sex." I paused. "After all, you are a male."

"Ha ha, Swan." Edward laughed as he leaned in towards me again. "I don't have to want money or sex because I can already have that. But that doesn't make me happy."

"What makes you happy?" I asked, my throat closing with want as he leaned closer to me. His breath mingled with mine and our noses skimmed each other.

His lips brushed against mine as he said, "This."

"This?" I squeaked as his hand snaked around my waist. Edward laughed before he pressed his lips against mine. It was brief but it was enough to get my lady parts tingling again. Before I could dwell in amazement in how a short kiss could affect me as so, he began talking.

"Alright, another question."

"Well, umm.." I had no idea what to ask until one popped into my mind. "How come you haven't left Chicago?"

"My family is here."

"That's sweet. Do you have some type of family business or something?"

"Or something."

"What's that mean?"

"Ah, ah." He stopped me. "You've asked more questions than you were supposed to."

I laughed. "Oh, just answer it, Edward."

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"There's another question."

"Why won't you answer my question, Edward?" I was truly curious now.

"Why does it matter, _Isabella_?"

"Edward, please just tell me." The man had me begging for this answer. This could be my story, this could save my career.

"Isabella," his voice was full of warning, "leave the fucking topic alone."

"You said you're a powerful man," I replied. "What do you do?"

"WHY DO YOU ASK SO MANY DAMN QUESTIONS?" Edward yelled as he slammed on the brakes and hit the steering wheel. After a few moments of awkward nothing, he began driving again.

"I'm simply curious, sir," I whispered, scared he would yell at me, again. "I apologize."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Isabella." Edward warned, fed up with me. Deciding to avoid angering him further, I slumped against my seat as ladylike as possible. After a few quiet moments, Edward seemed to grow antsy. Underneath his breath, he growled, "That bastard is always trying."

"Wha-" I began to question but something told me to remain silent, so I did. I watched as Edward began to eye someone by the corner that we were drawing closer to. After studying the man, I recognized him as the blonde man from earlier. A loud gasp escaped my lips before I could stop it.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked me through gritted teeth as we pulled up to the corner this man was standing on. Did Edward know this man? Did this man use my identity to extort me into going a date? I know I'm a woman but that was still wrong on many levels. He rolled down my window as the man was on my side. "Excuse me sir, is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, Edward _Masen_. Nothing is wrong at all." The sleazy man replied. He looked at me and smiled a look that would make me shake in my boots with fear. "In fact, everything is going better than expected.. and at much faster rates, too."

"Alright then, sir." Edward responded, not at all worried about the way the man had said his name.

_What in all of the name that is good is going on?_ My subconscious screamed. Hopefully I would get my answers tonight from the horse's mouth itself.

"Oh, Isabella, don't forget to ask Angela how her date with Michael went." The blonde said before walking away. My chest started to constrict. How did he know about Angela or her date?

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Take me home, now, please." I whispered, my heart full with worry.

"Isabella, what was that about?"

"Just take me home."

"Not until you-"

"TAKE ME HOME, EDWARD!" I yelled before I realized what I had done. Once the reality hit me, I clambered out of his car before he could open his mouth to tell me to. I cried, "I'm sorry, please don't hit me."

"Isabella, what are you talking about?" He questioned through the open window. I just backed away from the door, scared he would raise his hand. How could I have been so stupid as to yell at him? But, Edward wasn't having any of that. "Get back in the car, Isabella."

"No, no. I'm sorry." I kept whispering. After a hesitant moment, Edward climbed out of the car and ran up to me. My body had been backed into a wall as I scrambled to get away from him. His body pressed close as he leaned down over me. "Please don't hit me."

"I- I would never!" He exclaimed, shocked. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"'Cause we're in the city and men hit their wives if they don't follow orders." I quickly rushed out.

"What? Where did you get that from?" He questioned.

"I- I've seen it." I admitted.

"Bella," my whispered nickname falling from his lips helped to soothe me as he gathered me into his arms. "I will never lay a hand on you in a matter that you will not like."

"Why- why not?" I choked out through my tears. Tonight had gone to hell and it was all my fault.

"Because no real man ever hits his wife." Edward whispered.

"You think I'll be your wife one day?" I questioned. Wasn't it too soon to be thinking like that? We've only known each other for a day.

_You kissed the man, Isabella Marie. You might as well marry him._ My subconscious was very annoying.

"Isabella," Edward hesitated. Suddenly remembering what the blonde man had said about Angela, I pushed myself out of his arms.

"Take me home." I demanded. I know I had no right but I did.

"As you wish." He replied, saddened. Edward walked me to the car and opened up the door for me. I climbed inside and watched as he ran to his seat.

We drove in silence, thankfully. I couldn't help thinking of how tonight had gone from blissful to dramatic all because of me.

"Here we are." Edward whispered as he pulled up in front of my building. I waited as he climbed out to open my door and walked me up to the building doors. He leaned close and whispered, "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"You're welcome, I guess." I giggled in response. Before he could turn away, I made a brash decision and stood on my tippy toes to place a peck on his lips. As I pulled away, I noticed the shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry about the ending. Will I see you again?"

"Why of course, Ms. Swan." He whispered before placing another kiss on my lips and turning to walk away. When he reached his car, he called out, "Sleep well, milady."

"As should you," I replied in a burst of giggles. Turning to enter my building, I was reminded of the reason I had demanded to be home. Racing up the steps, I almost tripped plenty of times but that didn't stop me. Slipping my key into the lock after four flights of stairs, I burst into the room and yelled, "ANGELA!"

**End Note:**

**Another chapter down... sorry it's a little late. I was on a family vacation in Virginia and I had no access to internet at all. Thanks for keeping up with my new story, though. I'm posting this today so that you're reviews will help me to choose which version of chapter 3 and 4 I should post tomorrow. Thanks you guys so so so much!**

**xoxo, belle beans (:**


End file.
